


Confess your sins

by himekohimura



Series: Priest!Sho for #Sakumoto Week [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Confessional, Demons, Doing bad things in a Confessional, Inaccurate Catholicism, M/M, Priests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: Matsumoto has been gone for a month and Father Sakurai is...worried?Day 3 of #SakumotoWeek for the prompt "Comeback"





	Confess your sins

A month.

That’s how long it’s been since Matsumoto Jun came into the rectory, pushed Sho against a stove and—

Sho shakes his head as the opposite door to the confessional opens and another of his parish sits to tell him of their sins.

He knows he should just stop thinking about it. About him. But he can’t. Because for a second—just a second—he had responded. Matsumoto’s lips had tasted like sin against his own, tempting him into a place he could not go. Would not go.

He had shoved Matsumoto away with all of his strength. Had yelled at the demon to be gone from him. Had told him to never come back.

And Matsumoto had bowed politely and had left.

And now it’s been a month with nary a trace of the other man and Sho feels worried somehow. Did the other really leave him? He tries to fool himself into believing that he’s just worried that someone else might be harassed instead, that the incubus might be feeding on someone else now that his attentions aren’t on Sho, but the reasoning is hollow.

Sho remembers the first time Matsumoto had walked into his church, expensive shoes clicking against the marble tiles of the narthex and then straight into the nave without breaking a sweat. He sat in a pew, pretended to pray and followed along without missing a beat. Sho had been weary. He had seen demons before, but not like Matsumoto. The others he’d seen were feral, nasty creatures that attacked people without care or worry. But Matsumoto was almost human-like in the way he interacted with others. He was gentle and kind. His parish fell in love.

Sho had waited with bated breath for news of an attack, but none came. Three months and Matsumoto came every week to mass, sometimes to vespers and lauds and not once did he hear of an attack within his parish or in the surrounding area.

This was not what he knew of demons. So, he had taken Matsumoto aside and asked him, firmly with a cross in his hand, why he was there.

“Do you really think that’ll hurt me, Father?” Matsumoto had asked, motioning to the cross.

“It never hurts to have one in hand,” Sho responded.

“I’m here for you, Father Sakurai, and no one else.”

It was from then that the other had made his intentions clear and the harassment had started. At first it was just crowding his space or showing up when no one was around. But he was never untoward, not until Sho had started to grow comfortable. Lulled into a sense of security when Matsumoto did nothing but tease.

And then the touching started.

Sho shivers as the confessional door opens for another of his parish.

“Father.”

Sho’s eyes widen as he looks through the mesh. The glint of Matsumoto’s eyes shine back at him, amused. “M…Matsumoto-san. You’re…”

“Back, yes,” Matsumoto smiles and Sho feels a relief somehow. “Did you miss me?”

“No.”

“I thought priests weren’t allowed to lie.”

“It isn’t a lie.”

Matsumoto laughs and Sho forgets to breathe. Absence made the heart grow fonder; he’s heard the phrase before but never experienced it until now. “I had things to attend. Even a demon has a life outside of just indulgence.”

“Are you saying I’m an indulgence?” The irritation in his own voice startles Sho, but only serves to amuse Matsumoto further. “I…I mean—”

“You are more than just an indulgence, Father,” Matsumoto says and it sounds almost…sincere. But Sho won’t be fooled. He knows what he is.

“All I am to you is food.”

Matsumoto tilts his head. “Is that what you think you are?”

Sho frowns. “Of course. You’re an incubus. Why you’ve set your eyes on me, I don’t know. Probably just as a game, to see how far you can get with a man of the cloth,” he’s starting to get worked up, annoyance and relief colliding into a mess of emotion he can’t understand. Won’t allow himself to. “You were probably off to get some other prey, weren’t you? Decided I was too hard to get and you got hungry. Had a snack maybe?” His tone is sharp, angry. “Why did you come back? Did you get tired of easy prey? Because I won’t—”

Matsumoto slams a hand against the wall separating them, startling Sho into silence. “You don’t get it, do you?” There’s an answering fury in Matsumoto’s tone.

“Get what?” Sho’s voice rises. “You’re a demon, Matsumoto-san. An incubus that only thinks of ruining my life!”

“Is that what you think?” The door to the other side of the confession opens and closes and Sho sighs in relief until he realizes his own door is opening and Matsumoto is there, silhouetted by the soft light of the church and then not because he’s in the same booth as him.

“You can’t come in here—”

“Listen now, you fool of a priest,” Matsumoto crowds Sho into the wall, shutting the door to give them some sort of privacy. “I would not dedicate such time to an indulgence. I’ve been alive for longer than this church stands and I may have time but I do not waste it so foolishly.”

The booth is not small but it also not large enough for two grown men. It’s cramped, but Sho feels small, surrounded by the irritation that is the demon in front of him. But he won’t be cowed. “What can I be but an indulgence,” Sho argues back. “I am a priest.”

“You are mine.” Frustration radiates off of the other

“You keep saying that,” Sho says. “But I’m a _priest_. I don’t think you get that. I can’t be yours. I am sworn to Him and Him alone.”

“It’s you who doesn’t understand,” Matsumoto hisses and Sho is lifted off the chair into a standing position, the back of his knees digging into the edge painfully. They’re eye to eye now and the mask is off. Matsumoto’s eyes are slitted into those cat-like eyes again, the proof he’s a demon. “You know nothing of demons. Know nothing of what I’ve been looking for. Of what your scent _does to me_.”

“My scent?” Sho’s face contorts into confusion as Matsumoto leans forward into his favorite position, his nose buried into Sho’s shoulder. “I don’t…ah!” Matsumoto bites down, gentle but firm and Sho feels like his skin is on fire. “Matsumoto-sa—ah!” His body suddenly feels hot. ‘Magic,’ his mind supplies. ‘It has to be magic.’

“It’s not magic, Father,” Matsumoto drags his teeth down, pulls the white collar off with them and spits it off to the side. His hands come up to strip him of his cassock and Sho puts his hands up to fight but instead, they grip at Matsumoto’s shoulders. “You want just as I do.”

“I don’t.”

“You do.” Matsumoto presses up closer, hardness against hardness. “This is not magic. I have done nothing to you but touch you.”

“Matsumoto-san…” Sho whimpers, unable to stop his body from reacting. The demon leans down to take a nipple into his mouth, lapping at it sloppily and Sho lets out a whine. “Please…”

“Please what?” he asks, a hand snaking down to take Sho into his hand through the cloth, feeling the shape of it, hot and heavy. “I will do as you ask.”

“Please stop.”

Matsumoto freezes. Cat eyes look up at him, glowing. His expression gives nothing away even as Sho is an absolute mess. He feels depraved, ruined. Want still running through his veins. Matsumoto is right. He does want this. Sho swallows. “Not here. Not in a confessional. I couldn’t…” 

The demon smiles, bright and sunny and Sho knows he should feel like sin but he doesn’t.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh all these drabbles were supposed to be one-shot pwp scenes in a church but for some reason jun and sho wanted to be all plotty. hopefully they'll get back on track.


End file.
